The Beaver
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: Melinda needs Fin's assistance for a rather odd task. In Alex Cabot's apartment. Specifically, her bathroom. This should be interesting.


**The following is based off a true story.**

* * *

><p>Odafin Tutuola could only stare in disbelief. He had to be high. That was the only explanation for what he was seeing.<p>

This was not how he expected his day to be going. Not in the least. Never in his life had he been in a situation quite as bizarre as this.

For one thing, he hadn't expected a call from Melinda Warner, asking him to come over to Alex Cabot's apartment. To add to the oddness of that statement, she specifically told him to come in his truck. He had no idea why the ME was at the ADA's apartment, or why she wanted him to bring a truck that he didn't even drive.

He had only complied with the request, because Melinda Warner was highly attractive. Once more, she was newly single. Those two facts right there was enough motivation for any male.

And so, on his day off, he found himself getting in the dust-collecting vehicle and driving to the apartment of his ADA.

Melinda greeted him at the door, and let him in.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you," she said, giving him a hug.

"Please tell me you didn't murder Cabot," Fin stated. It wasn't as if he though Melinda would murder somebody, but this was very sketchy. Looking around be ADA's apartment, Fin saw it was probably one of the cleanest living rooms he had ever seen, except for a mess of pillows and blankets on the couch.

"Fin, if I wanted to kill Alex, I wouldn't call you to dispose of a body."

It was probably true, and led Fin to his next question.

"Why are you at Alex's apartment?" Fin asked. Melinda sighed, and motioned him over to the couch. He complied, and the two sat down.

"There was a gas leak at my complex," Melinda explained, and sighed, "Alex was prepping me for testimony for the Winters case when I got the call. She offered for me to stay at her place."

"The Winters case was two weeks ago," Fin pointed out, "Must be some gas leak."

Melinda let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Turns out some idiots were cooking Meth in the basement of the building. Luckily, nobody was hurt. Unfortunately, that leaves me homeless for a few weeks."

Fin cracked a smile at the woman's misfortune. It was slightly humorous.

However, his grin was met with a glare from the medical examiner.

"Sorry," Fin said, still smiling, "Although, do you really want to push me away right now? You're the one who needs my truck."

Melinda let out a heavy sigh, and rested her hand on her forehead. Even with her dark skin, Fin could see her skin turn red with an emotion he couldn't describe.

Melinda simply pointed in the direction of a closed door, not saying a word.

Fin walked over and opened the door, which is how he found himself in this situation.

The room turned out to be a bathroom. It was a normal bathroom, with a shower, sink, and bath tub. No, what was so bizarre was what was in the bathtub.

Huddling in the corner if the room, giving him a glare of death, was a beaver. A _beaver_. Had Melinda turned Alex into a beaver? It was a crazy thought, but it was a beaver.

Fin had never been this close to a beaver before. In fact, he'd never even seen the creature outside of a zoo. Yet here one was, in Alex Cabot's bathroom.

Fin rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't seeing this. Sure enough, the beaver was still there it was.

Fin walked out of the bathroom, and closed the door. He went back to the couch and sat down, staring at the floor.

"That was a-"

"Beaver. Yes." Melinda finished for him. Fin continued to process the information.

"What...how...why...?"

"The ME who has the shift before me, Steve, is a trapper. The beaver somehow got to a golf course, and he was hired to relocate it," Melinda explained, "Apparently, when he caught it, he used my medical van to carry its cage. He forgot about it, leaving it with me. Hell, I didn't even know it was there until I came here to get a change if clothes."

"So you put it in the bathroom," Fin said, raising his eyebrow. Melinda nodded.

"What the hell could I do? I had just gotten a call for a body, and it was raining so I couldn't afford to drop it off at animal control."

"Why don't you just use the van to drop it off?"

Melinda was getting more and more exasperated by the second.

"I'm not on duty now. I can't just go up to somebody and say 'I have a woodland creature stored in my friend shower. Can I borrow a van?' You're the only other person I can think of who has a care big enough to carry it."

"Alright, then. You owe me dinner. A nice one."

"You're a lifesaver, Fin."

He was actually liking this situation. He would have an interesting story to tell people now.

"Just one question," he said, "How do we get it back in its cage?"

Melinda visibly paled.

"Shit!" She swore, "I took it out because it was a small cage. I didn't want to just leave it in. I didn't think of that."

Fin sighed. This would be fun.

"I guess I could call Steve and ask," Melinda said.

It was then, that the two heard the sound of a door opening. Sure enough, Alex Cabot walked in.

"Hey, Melinda," she greeted, "I'm going to need you to testify in a-" she stopped mid-sentence, realizing Fin's presence on her couch. She smiled.

"Oh, Fin! This is a surprise," she exclaimed, "I was not expecting you here. Am I...interrupting something?"

Fin wanted to laugh very badly at this point. Poor Melinda was mortified at this point. It wasn't enough she stored the beaver in Alex's bathroom, but now Alex thought she was about to do it with Fin. Alex, for her part, had no idea what was in her house. Fin wanted to remember this moment forever.

Melinda gave him a pleading look, and Fin could see that she was desperate that Alex didn't go in the bathroom. She needed to get out, so they could get the beaver out.

Fin reached his arm around the medical examiner, and gave Alex a big grin. She smiled back.

"You see, there is a beaver in your restroom, and Melinda needs me to get it out." Fin said, laughing. Alex chuckled, and Melinda forced a laugh. There was a very good chance she would kill him.

"Yeah, okay," the blond said. In her mind, that really was a joke, "I just needed to pick something up, anyways. Then I'll leave you two to your 'beaver'. "

Alex went in her bedroom, while the two just sat in silence. The only move made between them was a glare Melinda gave to Fin.

Alex walked out, a coat and a couple of paper in hand. She nodded at them, and placed the items on the table.

"I'm going to use the restroom, and then I'll be out of your hair. The 'beaver' won't mind, will it?"

"It will," Fin said, seeing the horror on Melinda's face. Alex, though, thought it was another joke, and there was nothing the two could do to stop her from walking in.

Alex went in the room, and there was a dead silence. They could just feel that the blond had seen what was inhabiting her bathroom. Fin tried to imagine the look on her face.

After was seemed like forever, Alex walked out. Other than slightly widened eyes, there was no emotion on her face.

She walked right past the two, not even looking at them. She didn't even grab the items off the table she had come to get. She simply casually walked to the door, and left her apartment.

"Wonderful," Melinda said, as the door closed behind Alex. There was another awkward pause between the two. Melinda didn't even realize Fin's arm was still wrapped around her shoulder.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonig-"

"Yes."

It had been a week since the beaver incident. Melinda had spent that night at Fin's house. However, the male detective had no guest room, so she had to share his bed. It was much better than the awkwardness that it would have been staying at Alex's house.

Fin was a gracious host. Of course, he gave her a hard time about the reason she was there. However, he treated her well, and she was quite enjoying her time at his place. However, there was still something on Melinda's mind.

In the week that had passed, Alex hasn't even so much as mentioned the incident. In fact, she acted like it never happened. It was almost worse than if the ADA had actually confronted her about it. At least then they could talk about it, and get back to normal. Apparently, it was the same case with Fin. Alex would just smile, get what she needed out of them, and leave.

That's how Melinda found herself at the woman's office. She wanted to clear this up.

She slowly walked into Alex's office, and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Alex," Melinda said, standing as close to the door as she could. Alex looked up from her desk.

"Dr. Warner," she greeted formally, "Hi. Is there anything you need? Did something happen?"

Melinda smiled, and took a breath.

"Actually, this is about-"

"Stop right there," Alex interrupted, "If this is about...that, I don't want to know. Pretend it didn't even happen. Okay?"

Melinda raised an eyebrow.

"You're not curious about why there was a beaver in your bathroom?"

Alex sighed, and smiled.

"I am curious," she explained, "However, if I asked, then you'd actually have to tell me."

Melinda nodded, and smiled. That was a reasonable explanation.

"Do you want to stay at my apartment again?" Alex asked. Melinda shook her head.

"I am perfectly fine at Fin's house, but thank you."

After saying their goodbyes, Melinda walked out if the office, and sighed.

Despite the oddity of this situation, it all worked out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my one-shot for the lovely Ms. Payton (AKA xDeathByCupcakesx). Sorry there's not as much Felinda as I originally hoped there would be. Hopefully, you liked the story anyways.<strong>

**And yes. This really is based off a true story.**

**Thank you all for reading! It is very much appriciated!**

**Fayth**


End file.
